


Camping

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: A well-deserved camping trip





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Gemma, i loved the way you wrote TJ. Can i request something else with him and female reader? Something that would make all of us happy? - anon

It had been a long couple of years for TJ, rehab and relapses took their toll on him but he had pushed through with you by his side and was proud to say he had put all that behind him. He was two years sober now.

After TJ had fixed himself everything else seemed to fall into place, he reconnected with his family but didn’t smother himself in them so it wouldn’t drive him back. He was happy and healthy and on his way to success.

You had helped TJ save up his money and with some donations from his parents, he had been able to buy a large nightclub right in the centre of town. It was a classy place that became even more popular when people found out that it was TJ Hammonds bar.

“You gotta let me give you a share of this profit,” TJ insisted, the two of you were sat in his office above the club.

You shook your head, “Not a chance. Your club, your money.”

TJ sighed, “I wouldn’t even be here without you. The club’s practically yours.”

“That’s not true, I just helped you save up. Seriously, that is your hard-earned cash and I refuse to let you give me any. Just give me free drinks,” you smirked.

TJ laughed, “Alright, fine.”

You smiled brightly, “Good. Are you free this weekend?”

“Why,” TJ said cautiously, squinting at you.

“I want to go out for a trip, like camping, and you’re going with me. So are you free?”

TJ shrugged, “Sure.”

***

You had always wanted to go camping without your family, the holidays you went on with a child were fun, sure. But not the same as going away with your best friend. And you wanted the whole thing to be authentic, so you had stopped TJ right in his tracks when he essentially started packing as if you were going glamping.

Not on your watch.

Instead, you packed your old, cheap, but hardy tent, as many blankets as you could afford to bring. You had a pretty ordinary wardrobe of stuff you didn’t mind getting muddy, TJ, however, had a whole wardrobe of designer clothes. Even if he was rich enough to not mind about them getting wrecked you did, so the morning you were supposed to leave you did a quick shop for clothes for TJ that he could wear this weekend.

Putting up the tent was a lot more work than you remembered it being. Each time you hammered a peg into the ground the one on the opposite side would pop out. It took the two of you almost two hours to set it up securely, yeah, you weren’t making it into any world record books.

TJ made a small fire away from the tent and you ruffled through the stuff you had packed until you found food to cook on the fire. You and TJ had little kebab sticks and were holding them over the fire waiting for them to cook in the flames, “I haven’t got out of the city in so long,” you sighed, closing your eyes and enjoying the heat of the fire against your face in the cooling evening.

“Same here,” TJ agreed, looking over at the campsite, it was in the middle of the school term so thankfully the place wasn’t packed with families. There was only one other camper on the other side of the site and they didn’t seem to recognise or want to bother him, TJ turned back to the fire and took the kebab stick off the flames and blew on the hot food.

“We should do this more often,” you suggested, taking a small nibble of your hot food.

TJ hummed in agreement, “But we’re always so busy,” he sighed, with his new nightclub he rarely had spare time and you were just as busy with your own job.

“Alright, how about for one weekend at least every month or two we come up here for the weekend. Just drop everything for two days.”

TJ smiled, “Deal.”

“Deal,” you repeated with a smile.

The two of you finished off your food in a comfortable silence, enjoying the calmness of the evening and the quiet sound of the nearby river flowing gently along the creek in the background. The campsite was near a nature reserve, which meant that there were lots of long walks and hikes close by to keep you and TJ occupied for the whole trip.

The evening began to get chilly and you and TJ called it a night and headed back to your tent after putting out the fire. You both had a thick sleeping bag on top of blankets and a few more to go over you, even within all the layers it was chilly and you shivered as you tried to get comfy.

“Are you cold?” TJ asked, you could hear the amusement in his voice.

“No,” you replied stubbornly but your chattering teeth betrayed you.

TJ chuckled, you could hear him shuffling around in the dark and suddenly you felt and intrusion on the tight burrito of blankets you had made. He unzipped your sleeping bag and you shivered as a strong draft consumed you. You couldn’t see what he was doing in the dark of the tent, you could only make out shadows and hear scuffling movements. After a few long minutes of fumbling the sound of the zip could be heard again except this time it was being zipped up and was zipped to attach to the side of TJ’s sleeping bag.

You scooted over almost instantly and snuggling into the warmth that his body radiated. “How are you so hot?” you asked, your teeth still chattering as you tried to warm yourself with his heat.

“I don’t know, lucky mix of genetics?” he asked, you could practically hear his shit eating grin.

You shoved him in the side, “You know what I mean, dick. How can you be this warm?”

TJ shrugged, “I’m just a warm blooded person,” he wrapped his arms over your body and ran his hands up and down your arms to heat you up.

You hummed, warming up and beginning to feel drowsy in this new warmth. Soon, you and TJ fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.


End file.
